Spain You Idiot !
by Manga-Chan78
Summary: Spain smiled some more at the countries that sat at the table in shock ." You .. You what .." Belgium 's green eyes looked in shock, at her former boss . " Anyone who sits at this table, is married to me ! "


**This is a SpainxHarem with Female and Male, Spain will also show up as a Yandere . Because I love YandereSpain, but Idiot Spain is also nice :D I'm working on ' Butterfly Kiss ' Chap 4, and many other chapters ! **

**Please enjoy the fic ! **

**- Manga-Chan78 **

* * *

It was an early morning in spain, people are going to work . Children go to school, and the sun if high up in the sky . " Not again ! " Shouted a man in his early 40, as he looked at the other who is sleeping . A younger man with brown hair, with papers on top of him . While he sleeps on, the other man shouted out his name ." Spain ! " That's what waked him up, his green eyes looked at his boss . Who is ready to explode ." Si ? "

" Tell me why you are sleeping, while you have to work ... AGAIN . " Spain laughed a little ." Sorry senor my friend and i were to the bar yesterday, and you know .. how Prussia is when he drinks too much beer . And France was the whole time flirting, and ..."

" Do not blame others of your mistake ! You should have been responsible and have gone home ! "

" I tried to but we went with Prussia's car, and he kept throwing his keys around . And when we finally were going home, France has been throwing up . Because Prussia kicked her into the stomach, because he hit his head on the ceiling of the car . So I had to bring them both him, and had pushed the car the whole way . Because there was no tank station . "

The boss mouth fell open, and closed his eyes . And took a deep breath ." You are incredible ." Spain laughed a little ." Sorry senor I did not want to bother anyone, don't worry I go right back at work ! "

" Wait ! "

Spain looked at his boss, who stood in deep thought . And looked at him, Spain swallowed as his boss was getting an idea . And he expects Spain to follow it, if its impossible or not ." I have decided Spain, you have ... To get married ." Spain's mouth fell open ." What ! Again why ? I can live on my own, thank you very much ." And looked stubborn away from his angry boss ." Spain do not act like a child ! " Few people stood outside the office, and looked as their boss jumped on Spain . And was trying to drag him out of the office . Spain tried to escape his boss, but the man has a tight grip on the other ." Let me go ! " He shouted but the man ignored it . " You're going to get married, and my will is the law ! "

" What about my human rights ! "

Moments later

Spain looked tired and awkward, to the paper he was holding ." Please select the country you're going to get married, I don't care man or woman . There will be six of them ." 6 ? "

" Yes 6 since I don't want you to select all the female countries . If war will break out of it, please choice wisely and grab 6 ." Spain nodded and picked up his pen, as he looked at the names . Damn how did it came to this ? He really should have not listened to France and Prussia !

He looked at the names and saw that SItaly & NItaly, names were apart . Maybe I can then choice between the brothers . " Oh one more thing, put a number on it ." Why ? "

" So we will see who is your firs husband or wife, which is very important ." Spain nodded yes and began to choose, moments later he finally gave his letter to his boss . Who looked at it, and his eyes widened ." SItaly ? " Spain nodded yes ." Are you sure he has a big mouth, can not even cook or clean . And if i remind myself, it's because of him half of our money is gone ." Spain bite his lips and shrugged ." Sound like my Romano, he might no have much . And has a big mouth, but of course that makes him himself . The Romano I know ..." The boss sighed and looked at the other names . " Well okay then the rest is okay, I expect that you give them the news yourself . Before their bosses will do ." Spain nodded and stood up ." And Spain ." Spain looked at him ." Your work will be double tomorrow, don't you dare to fall asleep you understand ." Spain looked pale and swallowed as he nodded, while his boss smiled with a devilish look in his eyes ." Si senor ." And went his way home, how will he plan telling the others . " Maybe I can invite them to dinner, so that we can discuss it ." And grabbed his cell phone, so that he can sent them all a message .

At his home Spain has been busy making food, and everything ready for his guests . He felt his heart beat faster, and the sweet broke out . As he did not know how to explain everything ." Maybe it will not be so bad ." He said suddenly someone knocked on the door, and he heard some swearing and laughter outside . Spain was quickly to open it, and saw Romano, Italy and Germany ." Good evening ! " Shouted Spain as he let them in . " Good evening big brother Spain ! " Said Italy as he gave him a hug ." Don't call him that ! " Shouted Romano ." Roma ~ " And began to cuddle Romano ." Don't touch me ! "

" Ah I want to hug fratello ! " Cried Feliciano as he pushed his way, between Romano and Spain so he can also hug Romano . While Italy hugged his brother, and Romano cursed at him . Spain greeted Germany and the woman greeted him back ." My Brother and France also are coming in a minute . " Spain nodded yes and wanted to close the door, but Belgium hold it back ." Spain ! " Spain smiled as he saw the younger small country, Belgium smiled sweetly as her green eyes looked at the other guest . "Good evening ! " Romano blushed and greeted her back ." Veee ~ Fratello is in love ! " Before he could say more, Romano smacked his mouth shut with his hand . Belgium smiled and went inside, Spain brought them to the table, and looked nervous as they sat down . And were talking among themselves ." It was hard to get here, when i got the message . Because grote broer was on the visit ." Wailed Belgium ." Netherlands ? " Asked Spain ." How is he ? Did not have heard anything from him ..." Not that Spain mind that, he rather not hear anything from the brutal man . Who hates his very bones, he hates him so much . That it will put Romano's cursing into shame ." Good good although he tried to stop me to come here, something about ' _Stay away from that spanish idiot, before you have less brain cells_ ' . " Romano had to hold his laughter, he had expected this coming from the Netherlands . As a child he always found it funny, Spain sighed he also expected that ." Mah mah Romano don't laugh at my misfortune ..."

" Well I can, a problem with it ? " Asked Romano back ." Veee fratello don't be mean ! " Italy said as he leaned against Romano ." Shut up ." Was his answer before suddenly the door bell rang, and the guest went inside themselves ." Oi ! Spain what's this ! Do you suddenly feel like to throw a party ? ! " Shouted Prussia as he was caring cans of beer ." Big brother ! That is very rude ! " Shouted Germany France laughed and sat down, next to Belgium ." Bonjour ." As she greeted the younger girl, who greeted her back ." Bonjour France . " With a cat smile ." Glad you could make it ... " Spain said as everyone sat the table, Spain brought the food the them . " Should we help with something ." Asked Italy ." No I have everything done ." Plus the big new too ! As everyone was eating, talking and starting to get comfortable . Spain decided to tell them, well how will he start telling them ? Well everyone was always saying, he was some airhead . But do they know how he really was, it might come out weird .. " Mon ami what's wrong ? You are so quiet, it's not you ." France said as she looked at Spain ." Don't tell me that boss of yours, found out of yesterday night ! " Germany looked at Prussia ." What last night ? " Prussia was silent, and looked away . " Nothing ." And drank a glass of water ( he was forced to drink ), Germany looked annoying as she knew he was lying . " Wel I ... I have some big news to share .. " Spain smiled as he stood up, everyone looked at him ." I'm getting married ." Everyone went from wow, and wanted to congratulation him ." With the people who are sitting at this table . Everyone was quiet as their mouths fell open, all of them quiet . No one screamed or went into a panic . Spain looked at them, this was better then expected !

Spain smiled some more at the countries that sat at the table in shock ." You .. You what .." Belgium 's green eyes looked in shock, at her former boss . " Anyone who sits at this table, is married to me ! " There was a pause, until .." Chigi ! " And then a head but against his belly of Romano, Spain fell down with a little pain . Better this than no response at all !

As everyone went over their shock, they asked all questions . When they will be married, why they should be married and other things ." Vee but Big brother Spain, we are all of the different sex ." Italy said ." Belgium, big sister France and Germany are girls ." And then looked at Prussia and romano ." And we are boys ." And then looked at Spain ." But you are also a boy ." Spain laughed a little ." I know, I know, but I huh ... Well I could only choice 6, and since I don't want a fight . If I choice 6 girls, I choice 3 males ... " And then he suddenly blushed ." I'm bisexual so I don't mind ." France sighed as she enjoyed her wine ." Well it's not that bad ." Spain watched Romano, Prussia and Belgium who said nothing ." But that means we are also married to each other ? " Asked Germany . " Well yes of course Germany, I'm the husband but you are also married to each other . Since you are married to me ! " Prussia stood up and grabbed some beer ." Well the Bad Touch Trio will stay forever together this way ! " He shouted loudly France laughed ." Are you still obsessed with that name ? "

" Shut up ! " Prussia shouted with red cheeks . " Vee Germany than we are also married ! " Italy leaned at her as he said that ." Looks like it .. " Belgium was little worried about her brother ." I hope grote broer, will be okay with this .. "

" No way . " Everyone looked at Romano, who looked at the ground ." What why not ? "

" Because I say no, I don't love you . So leave me out of it ! " Italy tried to calm him down . " Fratello please calm ..." But Italy did not dare to stop Romano now, as he gots redder and angrier ." I'm not going to marry you, I've already made plans ! " And pushed his brother away, and left the kitchen as Spain looked in shock ." What do you mean you've been planning ! " Shouted the Spaniard, everyone looked shocked as Spain looked angry . The man was always so happy, never had a angry face or shouted . They watched as he ran behind Romano, Belgium got up and ran after him ." Spain ! " Spain ran outside as Romance wanted to step into his car ." You're not going anywhere ! " Shouted Spain as he ran to him, and grabbed his arms ." Let me go ! Dirty bastard let me go ! " Shouted Romano Spain pushed Romano inside, and throw him on the couch . Everyone was in the living room, and looked worried to Spain and Romano ." I'm tired ... " Romano looked at him, as his heart beat faster ." I'm tired of behaving like crazy happy country, this is not me .." Spain bit his lip and looked away . " i'm different than that happy idiot, I'm different ..."

" You can call me possessive or a Yandere, maybe the Spanish male version of Belarus .." He looked deep into Romano's eyes ." Romano you will marry me, if you to or not ."

" Bastard let go of me ! " Romano shouted as he stood up ." Vee fratello you .." But was silent as Romano looked at him, and then he looked at Spain ." Listen bastard my country needs me . i don't care if you are or not a idiot . Or a happy guy Spain, you are the man I grew up with . Even though you are different now, you are still the same person who raised me ." Spain paused and looked away from him, why did this happens now ? Romano should be pleased that he could marry him, he has the chance to be with Belgium also ." Is it the maffia ? " Asked France everyone looked surprised at her ." Well it should be clear, plus you are purely Christian non ? "

" Shut up .." Germany noticed that it was getting late, and decided everyone should go home . And they will discuss it tomorrow ." Stay here there are extra rooms ." Spain said and looked at Belgium ." Your old clothes should still be here, when you were staying away from Netherlands . "Belgium nodded yes and went with France and Germany upstairs . " You can borrow something from me and Romano ." Romano was pulled along by his brother, who looked worried at him . Why can they maffia just not leave his brother alone ? Romano looked so tired, he may fall any second now . " Spain can I ask you when the wedding will be ? " Spain watched his albino friend, and thought at the date of their wedding ." I believe within three months ." Prussia's mouth fell open ." So soon ! " Spain smiled and patted the other man's cheek ." Why ? Is it too fast for you, the bad touch trio will be forever soon . " Prussia blushed and went quickly away, shit ! When Spain behaves more darker and less happier . It makes his damn hard, and he is more scarier than that Russia bastard too ! And the night fell and none of them could sleep .

When morning came spain got up early . And starts breakfast . It was first half 8, and now half 9 . The breakfast looks lovely and well set at the table . Spain thought back at the night, when Romano refused to marry him . Why does Romano not wanted to marry him . Spain decided to find out, first the girl came downstairs . All dressed up in their clothes . " Good morning ." Spain said ." Are the boys awake ? " He asked ." No should I wake them up ? " Asked Belgium since she was used to do it, when she worked under Spain . " No I'll do that, start eating .. " He said as he looked at France, who began to yawn ." Did not slept well ? " Asked as he walked outside the kitchen, France blushed for some reason . And started laughing ." Hohoho but no Spain, I slept like baby ! " Said the woman Spain looked at her, ' do not lie I see the dark rings under your eyes ' . But let the woman be, and went to wake up the boys . When he came upstairs, he saw Prussia and Italy already dressed . And Italy was trying to wake up Romano ." Vee good morning ! " Spain smiled at them, and looked at Romano . Who started to wake up, and yawned quietly ." Damn what a dream, that stupid Spain did not let me sleep . " And closed his eyes, to sleep more ." He slept badly last night ." Italy said as he was worried ." I wake him up, you guys can go downstairs . " Spain said Italy and Prussia, wanted to say no . But they walked off, quietly leaving Spain with Romano to talk . " I know you are awake Romano ." Spain said to the italian, as the other two left . Romano opened his eyes, and looked at the man . Who closed the door, and walked back to him ." Why, why are you against our marriage ? "

" Why not ? I told you, I've already plans .."

" What plans ? "

" It's none of your business ." Spain glared at him, but tried keep himself calm ." I love you Romano, and I also love the others ... We are going to share our marriage with them .."

" Stop it Spain, you know the reason .. Just stop it hurts .." Spain looked surprised at Romano, who started to cry . " I do it for my country, for my people . "

" Is it the mafia ? " Romano kept quiet for a while ." I .. Si I made a deal, or else ... My brother has to take over the whole country, and mary ..." Romano paused when he realised he said too much ." Married ? You mean .."

" Yes I marry one of the daughter's of that filthy bastard, and you know what ? I do it to protect my country, because it's my job aswell . I don't do it for love, or .." Spain suddenly hugged him, and Romano cried harder ." I love you Romano, everything will be fine ."

" Yes you have us ! " The two looked shocked at the other five, who stood outside the room . They have not even noticed, that they were there . Or that the door was open, Italy smiled and agreed with Prussia ." You .." We will support you Romano, but have no fear because you can count on us too ! " Said Belgium Romano sighed, and the other walked inside . And they suddenly gave a group hug, Romano tried to push them away . But luck was not on his side .

" Hohoho Romano I don't know your ass felt that good ." France told Romano with a pervert smirk, Romano blushed as he tried to get away from her ." Oi ! France don't rape him ." Said Prussia as Spain laughed, he looked at Romano . " See they love you ! Everything will be fine ! " Italy made a ' veee ' sound, Germany has a red blush on her cheeks . Belgium smiled at him, as France and Prussia were discuss about something perverted . Romano blushed as he closed his eyes ." Romano ? "

" CHIIIIGIIIII ! " Yep their marriage will be perfect


End file.
